


Then they danced

by CursedGoblin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy knows what he's doing, Dancing, Harringrove, M/M, No Beta, Songfic, Steve is Very Confused, send help, then mortified, this is dumber the longer I think about posting it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: Steve hasn't been out in a while ok. A party was just what he needed.What he didn't need was an emotional crisis and Billy Hargrove fucking dancing like that infront of everyone.





	Then they danced

**Author's Note:**

> First Song is 'Take me home tonight" by Eddie Money
> 
> Second Song is "The Rhythm Of The Night" by Corona 
> 
> Neither of these songs were released in the year the show was but idgaf they were perfect. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or hit me up on tumblr <3

The sound of everyone in the party screaming along to the stereo was loud enough to rattle Steve straight to his bones. Slightly more wide eyed than usual and Steve made his way through the throngs of people with a practiced ease. The solo cup in his hand was bent at the edges but it did its job. So far no one at the party commented on his glass of apple juice thinking it was beer. Of course that could of been the pot, but he liked to try and keep a positive outlook.

 

Earlier the party had seemed just beyond Steve’s reach at this point in his life. Lately it was all about kids he didn’t even know a couple of months ago. His friends from school had drifted away from him so quickly, it was like his whole world was upside down but right side up at the same time. The same but something else entirely if he understood Dustin and his friends explanation of it anyway. 

 

It felt overdue in a way though. This was what his life was supposed to be right now. Senior year of high school. The people, the music, the shitty booze and everyone all over the house. Feeling a sudden chill and old King Steve decided he felt like this house was maybe a bit _ too _ open. He felt  _ exposed _ so he glanced around nodding and grinning to people as he passed. 

 

**_‘-I feel a hunger, it's a hunger That tries to keep a man awake at night-”_ **

 

Once he found a nice spot, Steve flashed a wider smile at the people crowding around him before leaning against it. A temporary sense of security but it let him relax just a bit more as the group expanded enough to pseudo include him in their chat. The people dancing in the middle of the room were more packed than usual though. The crowd dense enough to seem like a single shape swaying and jumping around as one. A few things were enough to catch his eye as he stood there and randomly flashed another smirk to the group he stood by and bobbed his head along with whatever they were saying.

 

Right in the middle of them all a dark dressed blond was moving along at a more subdued pace in comparison to the rest. Hanging from his mouth an unlit cigarette and his one arm around some curly haired brunette from jr year.  A blink and Steve wasn’t sure what he felt when the group of people seemed to thin out just enough that he was able to see Billy and his ridiculous outfit actually  _ dancing _ . 

 

**_“-Anticipation is running through me Let's find the keys and turn this engine on-”_ **

 

Eddie Money’s voice droned on but Steve felt his own throat seize when his eyes locked with one Billy Hargrove’s. Instantly he saw the blond's body perk up. A glint flashing in his blue eyes while he licked his lips. Sending poor Steve’s heart into overdrive while his stomach rocked with  _ something _ . The music seemed loud enough that Steve’s guts seemed to pulse along with it while the surprise staring contest went on. He didn’t know how he felt about it honestly. Not that it was exactly new to Steve. It was just very confusing and fucking stressful in a way demo dogs and mind flayers just weren’t. Looking away wasn’t an option though. 

 

All too soon Billy was licking his lips and chewing on the end of the cigarette in his mouth. His grip on whatever her name was seemed to tighten as his dancing came uh, a bit more enthused while they stared at each other. Steve’s eyes shot to Billy’s mouth when he noticed the blond reaching to grab the cigarette before licking his lips and smirking. Jesus was he always so obscene with his face? Something was happening though as the song continued. Billy’s eyes never left his. Was it a weird dominance thing? A glance to the group of guys around him and Steve nodded again to  _ whatever  _ before he looked back at Billy. The hair flip would have been too much on literally anyone else here, but still Steve felt his mouth go dry. 

 

**_“-Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light-”_ **

 

A quick gulp of his drink and Steve planned on actually swallowing but his body was a betrayer. Eyes locked on Billy’s mouth let him notice the blond lip syncing the song. Or even singing,  _ fuck was he singing to that chick about wanting to take her home _ ? Face twisting up and Steve took another try drinking his cup before tuning back into the show. Even if it wasn’t a show Steve wasn’t sure he’d be able to look away. 

 

Desperately he hoped it was maybe just how douche bags from california danced.  

Billy’s hips were moving in those too tight jeans. His hand still wrapped around the chicks back hugged her closer, while his other hand moved to rest right where her ass started to swell. A few push and pulls and the two were twisted around enough that Steve caught sight of her hands in the back pockets of Billy’s jeans.  _ Bitch. _

 

**_“-I can feel you breathe I can feel your heart beat faster (Faster)-”_ **

 

A look must of crossed his face because as soon as he thought the curse Billy was throwing his head back that he curls tossed with the movement. His eyes almost looked lazy as they were half closed. Pouty mouth still going on with the song but Steve wasn’t so easily fooled. He felt like he was being hunted all over again. A quick scan and his brain went into overdrive while his body seemed to heat up trying to figure out what he did to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment. At this rate either Billy had to stop dancing or the song needed to change. Steve really didn’t want to think about the other stuff that could happen if he just let it continue. 

 

Ignoring the reaction his own body was having to the display, Steve physically pushed himself off the wall and  twisted with a grunt acknowledging the pull of his pants. ‘Fuck this fuck this fuck this’ his brain helpfully repeated until he raised his cup at some random guy and accidentally ‘tripped’ into the stereo. Anything was better then this weird erotic nightmare. Slamming his palm on the buttons and a few shouts were heard as the tape fast forwarded with a scratch of static. Fumbling with his cup in the other hand and he delayed the freak out for a bit more before he straightened up. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” He shouted while he quickly hit stop then play for the mixtape to continue on. Looking up he grinned at the guy patting him on the back laughing. Because of course it was absolutely an accident. No one had to know. Keeping the slightly more real smile in place he made his way from one side of the room back to the other. Maybe a stronger drink wouldn’t be the worst idea. Tossing his current cup out Steve grabbed a can from the bucket packed with ice and snapped it open with a sharp crack. 

 

**_“-Take me to turn to and babe I’ll make you stay-”_ **

 

The music started up then and Steve felt the fizz of the beer shoot up his nose. A glance back and he looked at the stereo as if it betrayed him on the deepest level. The girls of the party were thrilled and a quick look at the crowd showed a few of the guys pretty excited too. Vividly Steve thought back to that tunnel with the demo-dogs swarming past and wondered if he could compare this dance to that. 

 

He had to hate himself just a bit he thought as he looked to the middle of the room again. Oh no, Steve felt his entire body stiffen when Billy’s eyes locked with his. Amusement obvious as he kept mouthing the words and dancing to the best. This….wasn’t supposed to work like this. It definitely wasn’t supposed to be a song Billy knew. Cursing up a storm in his head Steve decided right there to chug his beer. 

 

With every gulp Steve could feel goosebumps rise. He didn’t give in though. Only when he was absolutely done and downing the last of the foam did he shade his head and huffed a breath his burning lungs were desperate for. Billy was still watching him though. Except his eyes were going flicking from Steve to something just behind Steve. Subtlety not exactly his motive then he turned to look and see the hallway to the backdoor.  _ Oh. _

 

**_“Round and round we go Each time I hear you say”_ **

 

The outside air made Steve shudder as he quickly crossed his arms across his chest. Looking out into the backyard, he stared at the woods and took a moment to think of nothing at all. 

 

“Enjoying what you’re watching Harrington?” Jumping forward at the voice Steve spun around with his hands spread, and ready. Ready for absolutely nothing as Billy just arched an eyebrow while he lit his cigarette. 

 

“Uh..” was all he managed before Billy was exhaling through his nose and smirking. 

 

“You gonna answer the question, or am I allowed to come to my own conclusions?” That drawl and the innuendo were heavy when Billy spoke. Another shudder and Steve just shrugged a shoulder and dropped his hands trying to look normal. 

 

“Pretty sure no one's told you what to do for a long time Hargrove.” Was that his voice? Biting into his bottom lip Steve just stretched his lips into this awkward smile before bouncing on his toes and looking away. Whatever he wanted to avoid or happen next didn’t seem to be on the agenda of his life though. 

 

“What the fuck-” Was all Steve managed before he was pulled forward by a hand that spread along his lower back. 

 

“Dance with me.” Was all Billy said before he was  _ moving  _ against Steve and pulling him along. Steve couldn’t tell you how many songs played with his hands gripping the blonds upper arms, and his feet a fucking mess under him because  _ what the fuck _ . Why was it so easy to even follow the blonds lead? Another aborted step, and he cursed before trying to step away. 

 

“Hey..” looking up Steve had a shocked choke die in his throat because Billy was now kissing him. After a moment teeth were biting at his bottom lip making him gasp. It was everything Billy wanted apparently as he instantly made it rougher. Only after Steve felt his back pressed against the wall of the house did he find it in himself to not just take it and give as good as he got. 

 

There was no telling how many songs passed while the two of them kissed. All Steve knew was his face felt warm, his mouth felt kiss swollen and he just knew they were red. Especially if Billy’s were any comparison. The most shocking thing was when they stopped kissing Billy just smirked at him with half lidded eyes and tugged him away from the house. 

 

“C’mon, really dance with me princess.” 

 

Steve wasn’t sure he could say no to that. So they danced.


End file.
